fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Galaxy Riders II: Journey To the Darkest Stars
Mario Galaxy Riders II: Journey To the Darkest Stars will be a Mario game for the Wii and Wii U. It will be a sequel to Mario Galaxy Riders. It will have many elements from different Mario games. It will be created by Mizunokaze Entertainment. Story The story is told through both the gameplay and cutscenes (sort of like Lego Star Wars: The Complete Saga). Training In different missions around Dark Land, Toad Town and the Comet Observatory, we are given the full lowdown on flying starfighters and land battles from flying as Mario, Peach, or Bowser with tips and instructions from Luigi, Rosalina or Ludwig von Koopa. They tell of how to fly your starfighter and do ground battles on foot as if you were playing Super Mario Galaxy and Battlefront, use your secondary weapons and or Luma Powers, give battle commands, and collect items needed to form the legendary Star Robo. Prologue and Briefing From around the exile planet where King Boo and Petey Piranha were exiled orbit a fleet of thirteen giant battleships flanking a mammoth dreadnought. Onboard the dreadnought are King Boo and Petey Piranha, who have begun to rebuild their military with the help of a resurgent KIng Wart of Subcon and the last of his henchmen - Mouser and Tryclyde from Super Mario Bros. 2. There is another secret weapon that the villains are using, and it has come from the planet that King Boo and Petey Piranha were exiled to (saved by the planet). They now have their own versions of our heroes that they can draft over to their side. Having found a cursed paintbrush on the far side of their exile planet, King Boo and Petey Piranha were able to create eighteen Cosmic Clones of our heroes (Mario, Luigi, Wario and Waluigi; Princesses Peach, Daisy, Rosalina and Pauline; Toad, Toadette, Yoshi and Birdo; Donkey, Diddy, Candy and Dixie Kongs; and finally Bowser and Bowser Jr.), complete with warped versions of our heroes memories. They all agree to form a new faction - the One Cosmic Imperium to conquer the Mario Universe and destroy all our heroes have been fighting and suffering for. This is all while our heroes are enjoying a vacation to the Delfinian Sea Isles. Act I In the meantime, the Comet Observatory, the unlockable Starship Mario, Banana Spaceship and Koopstar Cruiser sometimes lose their Long-Range Scanning abilities due to the Imperium stealing Power Stars and Shine Sprites from all the galaxies in the Universe to power their nascent fleet and the rebuilding of Delta Omegas. Our heroes must individually fly their ships one at a time, through the galaxies to recapture the Power Stars and Shine Sprites, so as to restore vision to the hubs, at least one dome before the next act of missions can be unlocked and then our heroes can complete the next mission, and they constantly face attacks from Transports of all their enemies’ armies that try to keep them off their feet. Pretty soon, the Imperium begins making a strike against the Mushroom Planet is prepared when a flying Robirdo detects Mushroom Alliance bases built on artificial islands and archipelagos surrounding the Isles of the Delfinian Sea. Cosmic Peach chooses to lead the charge of both the giant, mechanical Megaleg Walkers and Dragon Tanks against the Alliance's Tropicana Base near Isle Delfino. While Mario and the boys coordinate the evacuation of the Mushroom Planet, Princess Peach takes to the skies leading the renown Spectrum Squadron of starfighters and airspeeders in destroying the walkers and protecting evac transports. Some walkers are taken down easily by way of the harpoon and tow cable method of tripping. Act II This is only a temporary deterrent as bombardments from above take their toll on the shield generated around the Sherbet Land base where Luigi is with Princess Daisy, Pauline, Toad, Birdo and the Kongs. When the way to one of the transports is blocked in the evacuation, Pauline tells them to take off and that she'll get Donkey Kong as her co-pilot to fly out on the Banana Spaceship with the others to rendezvous with the Comet Observatory once out of orbit of the planet. Having escaped from her crashed speeder, Peach makes her way to a walker and slices it in two with her Beam Sword. Having seen the Banana Spaceship take off, she meets Mario with their starfighters as they take off with the crew of Starship Mario for the Gateway Galaxy. With the evacuation successful for the most part; Rosalina, Polari, Wario and Waluigi carry refugees to safety on the Comet Observatory while evading Imperium battleships trying to gun them down. They soon fly into a densely packed asteroid field where a ship like the Comet Observatory is more than a maneuvering match that Imperium fighters cannot keep up with. They soon set down inside a cave on an asteroid where they can hide and repair their engines, having been damaged in the escape. They also find the Banana Spaceship hiding out here too, also in dire need of repairs. In the meantime, Toadette and Yoshi escort Mario and Peach to Bubble Breeze Galaxy where Peach decides to practice more with her Luma powers and Beam Sword. Intelude Receiving a communication from Cosmic Mario, Cosmic Peach is informed of the threat the Alliance poses with not only their Star Robo, but the fact that a warrior of pure heart could mean the end for them. In order for the Imperium to succeed, the one with the purest heart of all (Princess Peach Toadstool) must be eliminated. Cosmic Peach then gets the inspiration to corrupt and turn her Alliance counterpart over to their side when she is at the absolute peak of her vulnerability, emotionally speaking. Considering this to be a viable alternative to killing their enemy, Cosmic Mario believes that Cosmic Peach's counterpart could be a great asset to their cause either way. She declares that the one with the purest heart shall either join them or die at her blade. Act III Act IV Interlude Act V Interlude Act VI Act VII Interlude Act VIII Ordering Bowser to help the others get back to their ships and escape, Peach continues dueling her Cosmic Clone counterpart. After following her down some tunnels to a connecting hallway, Cosmic Peach taunts her with amazing feats of telekinesis to beat down on her physically. The Beam Sword duel soon ends up over a weather vane in the heart of the city when Peach knocks Cosmic Peach unconscious. One move though leaves Cosmic Peach's now tumbling Beam Sword to sever Peach's left forearm just above the elbow. After the startling revelation that Cosmic Peach is her granddaughter, Peach escapes by falling into the air vent shafts. Peach manages to make her way back to her starfighter and take off to join the others in forming Star Robo to help our heroes' hub ships in staving off resurgent Cosmic Clone battleships. Peach is attended to by Toad while Daisy notes that the nearby Luma Light Nebula could provide a more level playing field for both sides - shielding will be useless and visual/tactical systems are going to be taken offline by the static discharging gas. With that, Star Robo departs from the Cloudy Court Galaxy with the hub ships following. Cosmic Peach, having become obsessed with her heroic doppelganger, orders her crew to follow them into the Nebula. Act IX In a complex game of hide and seek through the Luma Light Nebula, the Cosmic Clone battleships try to destroy Star Robo and our heroes' hub ships. One note that our heroes take advantage of is that villains usually tend to think in two dimensions (sailing ship battles), whereas heroes can think in three dimensions (submarines). Every now and then, damage is being inflicted to both sides, with our hub ships losing their hyperskip engine systems yet again. As the Cosmic Clones prepare to escape, they leave a ticking Delta Omega bomb which will destroy them. Bowser Jr. ejects from Star Robo to fix engines on the hub ships. With the engines on our heroes hub ships repaired, Mario orders Peach to engage hyperskip past light speed on Star Robo, which helps them all escape the blast radius just in time. Daisy's voice from the Koopstar Cruiser's engine room lets them know Bowser Jr. is up there, dying. Mario, Peach and Bowser run down to the engine room where Bowser Jr. confirms that he knows who his mother really was, and he only wanted Peach to be his stepmom. Asking his family to continue the fight for him, Bowser Jr. dies and his body is shot into space as a funeral. Mario and Peach comfort the Koopalings, who ask about Pauline. Epilogue and Debriefing In a far corner of the Mario Universe, the Evacuation Fleet is safe and sound. Aboard a Medical Cruiser, Peach gets her lost left forearm replaced with one that is practically the same, as she comforts Mario that they will find the petrified Pauline. Bowser and the Koopalings have decided to honor Bowser Jr.'s last request to continue helping with the fight against the Cosmic Clone Empire. Our heroes then board their starfighters and disperse from the Fleet to go out into the Universe to find Pauline and wherever the bounty hunter Lord Grodus is taking her - the faraway and seedy criminal base of King K. Rool and the Kremlings. After the credits, we see the new garden galaxy created by the stockpiled Delta Omega that was formed from the remains of the Luma Light Nebula. On the central planet Olympus Prime, we see developing intelligent life forms in all the sectors of the planet coming upon the soft-landed Bullet Bill casket of Bowser Junior, hinting that he might come back due to the energy and flux gravity fields could resurrect him, but then they look upwards towards the sky. The very same fleet of the Imperium is delivering supplies and materials for their new space-based seat of power - a series of space battlestations that can destroy a galaxy... Characters and Units Story Mode: Playable (The Alliance of the Stars) #Mario #Luigi #Wario #Waluigi #Princess Peach #Princess Daisy #Rosalina #Pauline #Toad #Yoshi #Toadette #Birdo #Donkey Kong #Diddy Kong #Candy Kong #Dixie Kong #Bowser #Bowser Jr. #Koopalings #Polari/Lubba Story Mode: Villains (The One Cosmic Imperium) The Cosmic Quintumvirate #KIng Wart #Mouser #Petey Piranha #Tryclyde #King Boo Order of the Cosmic Clones #Cosmic Mario and Luigi #Cosmic Wario and Waluigi #Cosmic Peach and Daisy #Cosmic Rosalina and Pauline #Cosmic Toad and Toadette #Cosmic Yoshi and Birdo #Cosmic Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong #Cosmic Candy Kong and Dixie Kong #Cosmic Bowser and Bowser Jr. Unlockable Characters (Galactic Conquest and Instant Action) #Human #Toad #Yoshi #Birdo #Pianta #Noki #Goomba #Koopa Troopa #Paragoomba #Paratroopa #Dry Bone #Blooper #Hammer Bro. #Boomerang Bro. #Fire Bro. #Boo #Spike #Magikoopa Controls Locations and Galaxies Galactic Cluster I Galactic Cluster II Mission Roster Story Mode Galactic Conquest Instant Action Medal Run Flying your Starfighter and Miniships Forming and Using Star Robo Items and Powers Enemies and Enemy Ships Multiplayer Gameplay References to Other Games Extras and Unlockables Gallery Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Sequels Category:Wii Games Category:Wii U Games Category:3D Games Category:Action Adventure Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Shooter Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Space Games Category:Simulation Games Category:Vehicular Combat Games Category:Rated E Games Category:Rated 3 Games Category:Fan Games Category:Single Player Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Peach Lover 94's Pages Category:Mario Galaxy Riders Category:Third Person Shooter Games Category:First Person Shooter Games